The Ginger Ninja
by RachelN94
Summary: A story i am writing for an assesment at school, thought i'd publish it. R'n'R
1. Young Phoebe

_Sorry about the previous typo, the original character was called Jodie but I changed it to Phoebe but forgot to 'change one of the Jodies'_

_This is the 'scary' bit that will be up for investigation later on._

Chapter 1

* * *

Young Phoebe was in her room, playing with her china dolls, humming a merry tune to herself, when all of sudden, she froze. Dead still. She was sure she had heard something, but yet, was not entirely convinced. The weather outside was eerie; the wind was howling in the trees and the rain was pitter-pattering on the window ledge with the constant roll of thunder echoing in the night. A shadow sped past the window and the _thud, thud, thud _of someone scrambling down the chimney soon followed. The next thing she knew, a dark figure loomed over her, grabbed her and mouth with their hand and violently dragged her out of the window and away into the darkness, despite Phoebe's frantic kicking and punching. All that remained was a mucky, torn bit of paper signed: _The Ginger Ninja. You WILL pay for my business._


	2. Wakey! Wakey!

Chapter 2

* * *

Sherlock was awoken by the loud banging of Watson on his bedroom door shouting:

"Wakey! Wakey! Rise and shine!" at the top of his voice.

Sherlock buried his head once more from the shouts of his assistant, but as soon as the mouth-watering odour of bacon crept under his pillow, he decided it would be good idea if he got up after all. Whilst Sherlock was munching away at his breakfast, Watson announced:

"You better hurry up, we've got places to go and people to see"

"Like who?"

"I got a call last night from the father of a certain Phoebe Smith."

"You mean the one that went missing yesterday night?" Sherlock queried with a mouth full of toast.

"Yeah, he asked if we could try and solve the mystery of how and why she went missing, who it was, and where she is now."

"Gotcha, I'll be down in a minute"

Just as Watson was making his way downstairs he heard the thud of the morning paper being thrown against the front door and so went outside to pick it up. The headline was: **Three More Children, Gone**. He pondered out loud to himself, thinking no one else was there,

"How could two sets of children disappear on two consecutive nights from two neighbouring houses? There must be a connection."

"There must be."

Watson jumped backwards, he hadn't noticed Sherlock appear behind him, whilst he studied the daily paper.

"We'd better take this with us" he mumbled to himself.

"Yes we'd better" Watson jumped again.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

"Oh, sorry"


	3. ‘Pfft! As if, get it yourself lazy’

Chapter 3

All in all, the weather all week long had been atrocious, so it was no surprise when Sherlock and Watson popped their heads out of the window in hope that the weather would improve to then simply draw their heads back inside quite dissatisfied with their findings.

"Oh well", sighed Sherlock, "It appears we will require the aid of a sheltered horse drawn carriage to reach our destination."

"What a pity" agreed Watson.

Instantaneously, Sherlock threw a look at Watson as if to say,

'Well go on then, the carriage isn't going to get itself anywhere without a booking'. Which was immediately follow by Watson throwing a look back at Sherlock saying,

'Pfft! As if; get it yourself lazy.'

Then they both cracked up in laughter, and ended up walking to the house of Mr Smith.


	4. A child on a pogo stick

Chapter 4

* * *

When they arrived at Mr Smith's house, they noticed a brightly coloured hair tie stuck on a drain pipe near the second floor window. Sherlock whispered into Watson's ear,

"Leave it where it is, we'll ask Mr Smith about it later"

They wandered over to the large, tattered door, took a hold and the rather new looking, shiny, brass door knocker, and tapped it on the door three times. The door opened immediately and the pale, timid face of Mr Smith peered round the door. A soon as he caught the eye of Sherlock he leapt for joy, like a child on a pogo stick.

"Thank goodness your here! I was beginning to think you weren't coming" he said warily.

"Us, abandon a friend in need. Don't be daft." Sherlock chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh, sorry"

"That's Ok. There's no need to apologise. We're late; we should be the one's apologising." Sherlock paused.

"Go on then Watson, apologise to Mr Smith." Sherlock grinned at Watson.

"Uh! Talk about manipulative. I feel like a puppet. Sorry we're late, the endless torrential downpour held us up a bit, and a certain friend of mine" Watson shot a glance at Sherlock, "couldn't be bothered to get out of bed."

"Oh that's quite alright, at least your here. Come, come in. There's no point standing out there in the cold"

"Oh, and by the way, is that hair tie up there," Sherlock pointed at the brightly coloured hair tie, "a belonging of Phoebe's?"

"Yes, and that's her bedroom window." Mr Smith pointed and a half opened window next to the hair tie. "We left everything just as it was for you"

"Thank you"


	5. Gensgir Unite? Weird name

Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

They were led down a wide corridor to a small sitting room in which a small frail old lady was sitting.

"I wasn't there at the time, I was at work" said Mr Smith

"At night?" queried Sherlock.

"Yes. I've recently started working night shifts"

"How recently?"

"Oh, only a few days now. Why?"

"Just wondering. What's your area of work?"

"Umm..." he hesitated "Would anyone like a cup of tea?

"No we're fine. But thanks anyway"

Sherlock went over to the biggest, comfiest looking armchair, and made himself comfortable. Watson soon followed.

"Oh, Umm sorry" stuttered Mr Smith "This is my mother, she was looking after Phoebe whilst is was at work"

He pointed one of his stumpy fingers towards the old lady and then sat down.

"Would you mind if we ask you a few questions?

"No, not at all." He sat forward in his chair

"Watson, take notes" Watson nodded in response.

"So," Sherlock began "Mrs Smith,"

Mrs Smith looked up, "Yes?"

"Could you recall exactly what happened that night?"

"I was sitting here doing my knitting when I heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. So I ran upstairs as fast as I could. But by the time I got to her bedroom, all I saw was a shadow run across the road, like a cat in the night, with Phoebe being carried over their shoulder. Then ten minutes later my son came home from work, and I had to explain everything to him"

She burst into tears and Mr Smith went over to comfort her.

"Did you get all that Watson?"

"Yup"

"Ok, are you ready to continue Mr Smith?"

"Fire Away"

"Tell me everybody that came to this house and your next door neighbour's house over the last couple of days"

"Why our next door neighbours?"

"I think there may be a connection in the two disappearances"

"Well, umm, there was the postman, the part time butler..."

"Part time?"

"Yeah, he fills in for our butlers on their days off. Anyway, oh yeah, and there was that really annoying sales man who wouldn't leave until we bought something off of him."

"And did you?"

"No. And neither did next door. We both just shut the door on him."

"The note!" Mrs Smith said unexpectedly.

"Continue" Sherlock was intrigued.

"The kidnapper left a note"

"What did it say?"

"It said: 'The Ginger Ninja. You will pay for my business' that was it"

"So he or she goes by the name of 'The Ginger Ninja' but why? I think we need to pay this sales man a visit, did you catch his name?"

" 'Daniel Jones, manager of gensgir unite' is what his label said"

"Gensgir Unite? Weird name."

"Umm..." Watson tapped Sherlock on the shoulder "Their shop's just down the road"

"Oh Yeah! Genius Watson, pure genius."

So off they went.


End file.
